Talk:Semyon Breyev
Who gave this page a rating of 1 star?? :O Semyon Edikovich 20:21, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Someone who uses the "new" Wikia interface, which rules me out 07:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Phew... it's gone up to 2 now Semyon Edikovich 09:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::It's not me either, 'cause I hate any other skin than monobook, also changed the new (ugly!!) look of wikipedia in my preferences :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:59, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wow! I never realised I could change the skin! I prefer monobook as well now, but am too used to the default to change. :( Semyon Edikovich 15:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, it's too tempting... I'm changing. Semyon Edikovich 15:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I prefeer the SPring version it's very cool in the spring! In the summer i like beach, in the fall i like the Red and black one and in the winter i like the snow... Curently my setting is still spring! Marcus Villanova 21:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Picture Is there yet a picture of this famous son of Novosevensk? BastardRoyale 17:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Party reform Hey Semyon, could you please take a look here? Thank you :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's trés importante, priatel! Dr. Magnus 10:55, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't reform. Don't listen to the nay sayers. Marcus Villanova 22:46, October 19, 2010 (UTC) painting Would you be willing to sell De Miens en 't Möjbel to the Modern Art Gallery of Grijzestad? HORTON11: • 17:28, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Please, who can add that Semyon Breyev will open in Brunant the Lovian embassy? Taxicats (talk) 23:02, November 8, 2012 (UTC) lol wut A beauty pageant for guys? — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:04, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :You're such a sexist. :O Men can be beautiful too, you know. --Semyon 16:03, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Tttt... and yóu're saying the Bible is sexist... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:50, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Admittedly if you look at the picture, it's pretty obvious that it's not very serious. :P --Semyon 17:55, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, I didn't quite expect to see a lot of 120+ people doing beauty contests in Seven :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:06, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Its... odd. Its not sexist. I'm calling you odd. XD — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 02:41, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That's even worse. :O Anyway, I see some inconsistency in your stance, since a beauty contest for people weighing over 120kg (about 250 lb) is clearly a lot more odd than a beauty contest for men. @Oos: Haha, we thought we'd make the best use of our obesity epidemic. --Semyon 10:46, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Time to use collective rations :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:36, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::The circumstances are absurd and you know it, in fact, I am blown away by the sheer nonsensicality of it all. I get that you would be eager to show the world that you have moved more left before these upcomming elections, but damn, this is just plain stupid (not politically, but realistically). — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:13, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::@the first bit: good. :P @the second bit: so if it's stupid 'not politically, but realistically' then why are you suddenly talking about me moving more left? Thank you for pointing that out, btw, I wasn't aware of it. --Semyon 09:01, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Dear Mr. Breyev I hope we can work out a politicial partnership as we are both independents. Andrew Maple :(official response) Dear Mr. Maple, congratulations on your election to congress. I look forward to working with you in the coming year in order to solve the challenges that lie ahead. Of course, being independents does not mean our political views will align, but I am sure there will be a number of points of agreement between us. If there is a particular issue which you have in mind which would benefit from our coöperation, please contact me and we can meet for further discussion. Yours sincerely, Semyon I. Breyev. It has begun So, it looks like this is how Semyon is going out. Good bye Breyev... --Quarantine Zone (talk) 03:03, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :It's a shame and a tragedy, but a sadly inevitable one I'm afraid. Life's changing, we're aging. So far Lovia's always prevailed and I see no reason why next year would be any different. Good people come, good people go. Like seasons they fall and rise. He was one of the greatest leafs on that mighty old oak that is Lovia, but in his place new leafs will grow and flourish. And at the end of the day the tree will still be standing tall, strong and mighty as always. But we, Lovians, may never forget people like Semyon without whom the tree would not be there the way it is now. So bless him and all he's done for us. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 06:16, November 7, 2013 (UTC) http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Semyon_Breyev?curid=9284&diff=171040&oldid=169834 Why do they all have to die? :'( --OuWTB 10:05, January 1, 2014 (UTC)